Mine
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: You don't hit on the Saiyan Prince's wife unless you want to get a serious injury. Or die. VegetaBulma, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Dragon Ball Z._

_**Summary: You don't hit on the Saiyan Prince's wife unless you want to get a serious injury. Or die. VegetaBulma, oneshot**_

_Okay, this is just a little idea that came to me. I've gotten back on the DBZ train. Again. I love the series and the characters and everything, so I just really wanted to write something fun and silly, so here it is! Hope y'all enjoy!_

* * *

**Mine**

* * *

Vegeta didn't know why he was here.

The Saiyan Prince sighed as he followed the woman around the mall. _The mall! _Vegeta scoffed to himself. _Stupid, foolish, human concept. _They had been walking around doing some kind of errand for her mother and father, and also stopping to get Trunks whatever he wanted, of course. Because Bulma doted on him like that. _Spoiling him rotten. _He growled as he watched the lavender haired child bounce around like he had just eaten thousands of those human candy bars.

_Disgusting._ Vegeta was snarling ferociously in his head, but on the outside, he merely looked unpleasant - as usual.

"Oh, let's get this!" Trunks cheered, holding up a large stuffed dog and nearly smothering his father with it.

"Let's _not_."

They were currently at a toy store. Trunks was going crazy, and Vegeta was left to deal with him while Bulma was out and about shoe shopping. Frankly, the Saiyan didn't know which was worse - watching Bulma try on heels or Trunks almost killing him with the _Mr. Satan doll _of all things.

"Look, look!" Trunks chimed as he waved the afro-ed doll in his face, "I bet you could beat him up, huh, Dad?"

Vegeta let a smirk cross his lips as he looked at the gaudy little thing. Anything to make money, he supposed. "Of course."

He reached over and grasped the doll's head with his thumb and forefinger, squeezing slightly before, with one deft twist of his fingers, the small head was torn from the doll without any sense of difficulty whatsoever.

"Yay, Dad!" Trunks exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air.

Vegeta only shook his head infinitesimally, tossing the head into the aisle in front of him. He leaned back into the uncomfortable plastic chair he had been forced to sit in while Trunks went toy crazy, and enjoyed the purple haired boy's enthusiasm, surprisingly. It might be completely out of place and inappropriate, but now Trunks had ripped off both of Mr. Satan's doll-arms and was hooting and hollering and how could Vegeta _not _enjoy that?

"Hey!" A stuffy, nasally voice called from the edge of the aisle. Vegeta looked up to see a glasses-wearing, nerdy looking human, who obviously had been working this job for one too many days. The man walked over to them and ran a frustrated hand through his carrot colored locks. "You're going to have to pay for that!"

Vegeta watched the gangly looking man come closer, and he only scoffed at him, "I highly doubt that."

"Don't doubt it because that's what's going to happen!" Carrot Top said, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose with his middle finger. "You're no different than anyone else."

Vegeta rose from his seat, and despite the height difference - he was rather short compared to the store worker, compared to anyone, really - he was vastly more intimidating than Orange Head had ever been since he was born. He stared up at the guy, his teeth clenched, before reaching up and grasping the guy's glasses. Vegeta took the lenses off of his face and crushed them in the palm of his hand, before placing the busted frames into the worker's stunned hands.

"Come on, Trunks, let's go find your mother."

"Okay!"

"H-Hey! Come back here!"

The doors slid shut behind them.

Vegeta walked through the mall, looking into various windows of different stores, trying to figure out which shoe store that woman could have possibly gone in. If he knew one thing since he arrived here on Earth was that women usually spent an absurdly large amount of money on shoes.

After a while of walking, they saw Bulma headed towards a clothing store now. Vegeta quickly followed, wanting to get out of here as quickly as possible. And to do that, he knew that he had to keep up with the blue haired woman. Trunks followed loyally behind him, and they turned into the store.

"Woman." Vegeta said, placing a hand on her thin shoulder, "I am this close to - "

Bulma turned, looking surprised, "Oh, but Vegeta, I just found this adorable little dress and I wanted - "

"I don't _care_."

"Now, you listen to me, Vegeta - "

"Excuse me." A man said, coming out of nowhere, popping up beside the couple with an annoying flair. "I believe the _pretty lady _wants you to leave her alone."

Vegeta twitched.

Bulma looked over at the man - he was bulky and blonde haired, wearing a tank top and too-tight jeans. Her eyebrows knit together, instead of fluttering at the compliment. It just felt awkward having another man say those things to her, especially when she was married.

Further showing his audacity, the blonde man put a hand on hers, "Hello, beautiful." He crooned, "I'm Kuro. Let me help you get the _perfect _dress for our date tonight."

"Listen, buddy - " Bulma protested, trying to squirm out of his grip, but he didn't let her go. The obnoxious Kuro kept pulling her in the direction of the changing rooms, while Vegeta's head pulsed in an angry headache as he noticed that the guy's eyes were lingering very inappropriately on the red dress that Bulma wore, and the curves it accentuated.

Sometime primal and possessive took him over, so strong that it almost knocked him over. He felt a growl building in his chest as he looked his wife over, thinking, _Mine. Mine. __**Mine!**_

Apparently, Kuro didn't get the hint.

"Dump the _zero _and get with a _hero_!" He was still being overtly grabby with the _Saiyan Prince's wife_, his hands moving around her body, touching that soft, porcelain skin of hers…

"Hey - " Bulma struggled. "Let _go_."

Lower, lower the hands went, "Oh, you are too cute - "

_Clonk!_

Vegeta's fist hit Kuro's head.

Hard.

The force of it knocked the bulking behemoth onto his back, his eyes swirling. Vegeta stood over the guy's unconscious form, panting heavily, the energy around him starting to spark.

"That's it!" Vegeta wrapped his arm around Bulma's wrist and dragged her out of the store, Trunks in tow, "We are _never _coming here again!"

Trunks laughed, "Ha! Yay, Daddy!"

Bulma struggled slightly, but ended up walking peacefully alongside her husband and son, her heart soaring.

Because, after all, how often did Vegeta do something like _that_?

* * *

_**End.**_

_Okay, it's not very long, but it was fun to write! I just had this idea in my head and I had to get it out somehow, so here it is! I would love to hear everyone's thoughts on this. This fic was meant to be a lighthearted, funny kind of thing. So, don't take it too seriously! Haha. _

_Anyway, thanks for reading!_


End file.
